


废墟花园

by baweijiayu



Category: D.Gray-man, K (Anime), No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 一个黑白三生设定
Relationships: Isana Yashiro/Yatogami Kurou, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)





	废墟花园

【过去】

当一切都尘埃落定的时候，亚连回到了那个曾被称作“家”的地方。

黑之教团原本高大气派的欧式建筑早已在战火中化为了一片废墟。遍地都是断壁残垣，也无人清理，乱糟糟地堆成了很大的一片。

亚连慢慢地朝前走着，在一块大理石上坐了下来。

他所珍视的东西，他的“家人”，已经全部在最后一战中毁于一旦，大多被埋在他脚下的废墟深处，就此长眠。

包括那个男人。

他们两个一直在争执、吵架，仅仅由于价值观的不同就每一次都把整个教团闹得鸡飞狗跳，甚至没怎么好好说过话。而自己，直到最后一刻，看着Akuma的爪子折断那把漂亮的长刀，撕裂了他的胸膛，也没来得及说出那些在心底沉淀已久的想法。

明明曾有那么多机会。哪怕，只是让他知道……

亚连站起身来，苍白得近乎透明的发丝被风扬得很高。他看着眼前乱石缝隙中钻出的、嫩绿色的植物幼苗，露出了清浅的笑容。

很多年后，这里说不定会变成一片漂亮的花园呢。

他俯下身，将掌心刻有“Allen Walker”字样的银制纽扣放在幼苗根部的石块上，转身离开。

对不起。

我已经一无所有了。但我还有必须要做的事情。

我所在意的人啊，愿此物可以代替我，伴你于此长眠。

【现在】

老鼠见到那片废墟的时候，距离他离开No.6已经过去很久很久了。

久到他已经忘了那座城市的样子，却还记得那个男人的脸。

背着阳光站在高地上，脸上露出可以称得上是“眷恋”的温和笑容。那双柔软的唇瓣似乎前一秒还停留着与自己碰触的温度。

老鼠拨开挂在石块上的藤蔓，走进废墟深处。他在一株高大的植物根旁捡到了一枚纽扣，由于是银制的，因此似乎过了很多年也保存完好，只是背面已经被风霜侵蚀得模糊不清，只能看出隐约的刻痕。

老鼠把那枚东西放回了原处，起身时想了想，把随身携带的匕首拔出来，插入了脚边的泥土，正对着来时的方向。

随后他站起身，离开了废墟，继续踏上自己那没有目的地的旅途。

很抱歉。

我是一个流浪者，我脚下的路不会有归途。

我所珍重的人啊，愿我曾经的存在可以让你永远坚强。

【未来】

“小黑，快来快来！”伊佐那社转过头，对着身后的人招手，“我发现了一个超大的花园！”

“花园？”夜刀神狗朗跟了上来，看着眼前开满各色花朵、由翠绿色藤蔓交织包围的地方，“但这看起来……原本是一片废墟啊……”

再多的植物和生机，也掩盖不住那些裸露的石块。上面繁复的花纹已经在雨水多年的冲刷下完全模糊不清。

从废墟上生长出的，巨大的花园……

伊佐那社已经掀开眼前的藤蔓向里进入。夜刀神狗朗来不及多想，按紧刀柄，几步跟了上去。

两人是在测试新飞艇的过程中不小心失落在这里的，却没想到会发现一个这样的地方。废墟深处不像他们所想象一派荒凉，反而开满了花朵，从藤蔓交织的缝隙中露出了明亮的湛蓝色天空。

“嗯？小黑，你看这里。”伊佐那社突然蹲下身，指着什么东西给对方看。手指的方向在一株巨大的植物根部摆放着一个直径约两指宽的银制物体，和一把锈蚀得几乎看不出形状的匕首。

“……”夜刀神狗朗看着伊佐那社探究的表情，不知道该说些什么才能让他放弃这些好奇心离开这个陌生的地方。好在，外部传来的声音打破了他的尴尬，“小白，救援的人过来了。”

藤蔓缝隙间的天空中，出现了漆成蓝青色的直升飞机的身影。

“哦……”伊佐那社跟着夜刀神狗朗跑向外面，离开时突然伸手拉住了对方，“小黑，我的袖扣不见了……”

“袖扣？那种东西就……”

“不会是忘了吧？你送我的那个啊。”伊佐那社看着自己空荡荡的袖口，有点心疼。

“啊，我知道。”夜刀神狗朗看了一眼远处葱茏的绿色，“可能是掉在里面了。先回去吧，回头我再给你挑。”

“嗯……”伊佐那社在踏上飞机前最后回过了头，看着那片繁华的废墟。

“小黑，飞艇失败了呢。”

“嗯，没事。今天回去做鳗鱼饭吧。”

“真的？好棒！”

废墟深处，同样是那株植物的根部，有什么东西卡在石块间，闪着金属的色泽。相隔不远就是那两件破败的物件，旧得失了形，却一样映着阳光。

我所深爱的人啊，愿我有幸与你相伴，共度余生。


End file.
